Harry Potter Investigation
by Epona'm
Summary: UA: HPDM: Draco est accusé du vol d'une célèbre parure de diamants appelée " les Etoiles ". Ses parents décident d'engager un détective privé pour élucider l'affaire. Pour Draco, leur première rencontre est un véritable choc hormonal...
1. Prologue

**Titre :**Harry Potter Investigation

**Rating :** M

**Paring : ** HPDM

* * *

**Résumé :**Univers Alternatif ( donc pas de magie, baguette, potions, ect... ).

Draco a été accusé du vol d'une célèbre parure de diamants appelée « Les Etoiles « à l'une de ses ex. Ses parents engagent un détective privé pour élucider l'affaire. Ce détective répond au nom d'Harry Potter. La rencontre est assez... explosive pour Draco qui avoir énormément de mal à ne pas faire de grosses bêtises en ce qui concerne le brun... Rhalala ! Foutues hormones !

* * *

**Note de moi ****:** Coucou Alors voilà, j'ai eu cette idée hier soir, je voulais faire un UA d'un tout autre style de ce que 'jai fait jusqu'à présent, et comme on m'a dit que j'arrivais à créer un certain suspense et à entretenir le mystère, je me lance dans un polar plutôt hot. Je vais me lâcher sur mes idées perverses, à vos risques et périls.

Je vous présente donc le ( mini ) prologue de cette nouvelle fic pour voir si elle est bien accueillie ou pas et pour voir aussi si ça intéresse ce genre d'histoire. Si ça mérite une suite ou pas

Merci à tout le monde, bizouxxxx et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Harry Potter Investigation**

**° O °**

_Prologue __:_

Draco Malfoy descendait prestement les escaliers en marbre de la villa de ses parents, lorsqu'un certain Harry Potter se faisait annoncer par le majordome. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour voir qui c'était exactement ; sa mère attendait quelqu'un ( elle le lui avait dit durant la matinée ), sans doute pour lui donner des leçons de fitness.

Il longea le long corridor au sol verni, décidé d'aller manger un petit quelque chose dans la cuisine, lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre :

« Draco ! Viens dans le salon jaune, s'il te plaît. «

Au son de la voix de sa mère, Draco soupira bruyamment. Impossible d'être tranquille deux minutes dans cette maison. Ne voulant pas s'attirer les réprimandes de son père qui, il le savait, se trouvait lui aussi dans le salon, le blond fit demi tour et gagna rapidement la pièce.

Arrivé dans la salle, il vit à peine une tête brune aux cheveux hirssutes, dépasser du fauteuil en cuir vert émeraude tourné vers l'entrée, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait voir son visage. Malfoy regarda sa mère qui attendait impatiemment qu'il s'asseoit et jeta à peine un coup d'oeil à son père qui le toisait de son regard gris et froid, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. Avec la grâce d'un phacochère, le jeune homme se jeta sur le canapé, à l'opposé de son paternel.

« Draco... Voici Harry Potter qui va s'occuper de... _ton petit problème._ « lui annonça Narcissa Malfoy en regardant son fils d'un air exaspéré.

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois.

Ils étaient encore sur cette histoire qui datait de trois jours.

La police était venue aux aurores dans la maison Malfoy pour une affaire de vol de diamants, dont leur fils était apparemment le principal suspect selon les témoins. En effet, au cours d'une soirée mondaine, la célèbre parure de diamants « Les Etoiles « avait été volé à Daphnée Greengrass et n'avait pas été retrouvé. Une affaire facheuse qui avait tôt fait la une de tous les journaux nationaux et locaux.

Draco Malfoy, à qui on lui valait d'avoir eu une liaison avec la victime, aurait volé la parure par vengeance parce que Daphnée l'aurait quitté pour son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Le fils de l'illustre et aristocratique famille avait été obligé de passer 24 heures en garde à vue pour finalement être relâché, faute de preuve concrète.

« Cette affaire est classée et vous le savez très bien. Dit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Les Etoiles n'ont pas été retrouvé, que je sâche. Je n'ai pas envie que mon nom soit entâché à cause d'une bavure de cette police incompétante. Répliqua Lucius Malfoy d'un ton sec.

- Nous avons donc engagé un détective privé qui va...

- Un _quoi_ ? « fit Draco en ricanant alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la première fois sur Harry Potter.

Draco crut que ses tripes allaient remonter dans sa gorge, tellement son souffle fut coupé.

Qui était donc _ce putain de canon_ assis en face de lui ?

Depuis quand on avait des yeux d'une telle couleur émeraude, encore plus que son canapé et ses fauteuils ?

Depuis quand est-ce qu'un mec avait de telles lèvres pleines et purpines ?

Seules les filles qui se faisaient injecter du botox et du cylicone en avaient de pareilles.

Et depuis quand un Anglais avec une peau aussi mâte ?

Le jeune homme se redressa peu à peu sans quitter des yeux son vis-à-vis. Son coeur martelait bruyamment ses côtes, et il se traîta mentalement de jeune prude effarouchée.

Jamais il aurait cru que ce que les filles lisaient dans leurs bouquins à l'eau de rose soit vrai.

Ce noeud à l'estomac, ces foutues sueurs froides, l'air qui rentrait difficilement dans les poumons, les tripes qui faisaient les montagnes russes... Tout ça pour un regard, une bouche et une peau.

Bon sang, qui était _ce putain d'enfoiré_ qui arrivait à le mettre dans cet état ?

Et depuis quand trouvait-il un garçon _canon_ ?

« Un détective privé. « répondit le putain d'enfoiré de canon en question.

Draco inspira doucement.

Bon sang... Même sa voix était super sexy. Grave à souhait.

Il détourna momentanément les yeux, priant pour que son corps ne réagisse pas trop visiblement. Manquerait plus qu'il ait une érection devant ses parents en plus de bander pour un mec.

« Alors tu vas tout lui expliquer, dans les moindres détails toute ta soirée. Ce que tu as fait, avec qui, ect... « déclara son père sur un ton sans réplique.

Pour toute réponse, le blond grogna.

« Montez dans ta chambre ; j'ai à parler avec ta mère.

- Quoi ? Hors de question ! J'emmène pas de mec dans ma chambre et surtout pas un flic ! s'écria Draco en se levant d'un bond.

- Détective privé. Rectifia Potter dans un soupire d'exaspération.

- Je m'en fous de ton métier, ok ? « hurla Malfoy en vrillant ses yeux gris aux yeux verts.

L'agressivité ; il n'y avait que ça qui marchait lorsqu'il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation.

Et à cause de ces foutus yeux verts, il sentait qu'il le perdait ce putain de contrôle. Il sentait que s'ils allaient dans sa chambre dans l'état où il se trouvait, il n'allait pas être accusé de vol mais de viol.

« Dans ta chambre ! « hurla Lucius Malfoy.

Rageusement, Draco tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, sans attendre le détective.

Son père n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même si jamais il devenait homosexuel.

_A suivre..._


	2. Comment on drague on mec, déjà?

Note de moi: Alors, alors, alors. Bonjour déjà! J'espère que tout le monde va bien.

J'ai été plus qu'étonnée en voyant l'enthousiasme qu'a engendré ce machin, comme je l'appelle. Oui, je l'ai écrit en une vingtaine de minutes, et c'était pas du tout l'idée que je voulais faire ressortir. L'idée de base par contre, est bien là.

Mes chers lecteurs, ou plutôt lectrices, vous êtes tombées sur mon délire personnel où j'avais envie de parodier à fond mon style d'écriture. L'amour, je ne le vois pas du tout comme c'est décrit là dedans, désolée. Et puis l'amour physique, pour moi, c'est pour les animaux, à la base, le véritable amour, ce sont des sentiments. Pas une baise sauvage à la va vite ou je ne sais quoi.

Si vous voulez que je l'écrive de cette façon, je le ferai, vu que j'ai écrit le premier chapitre comme ça. Mais pour moi, c'est beaucoup trop classique, pas assez complexe et pas assez émouvant.

Oh bien sûr, j'ai essayé de faire de l'humour, comme à chaque fois J'aime bien, c'est sympa... Donc je continuerai cette fic en me parodiant, mon vrai style d'écriture c'est dans " Le secret de mon père " ne vous déplaise, chers lecteurs adorés.

Quoi dire de plus? Pas grand chose lol

Pour les réponses à vos si gentilles reveiws ( je vous en remercie infiniment ) pouvez-vous un peu patienter au moins jusqu'à ce week-end? Je suis assez occupée avec mon rhume, mes cours et mon bénévolat --' Merci d'avance!

* * *

**Alfa**, toi qui as su voir que tout ceci n'était que du vent, bidon et un gros n'importe quoi, je te dédie mon machin Sans rancune :p

**Bamboo**, ma très chère bêta adorée, je ne t'en veux pas d'être tombée dans le panneau et d'aimer mon grand n'importe quoi! merci pour ta patience et tes conseils. ( J'ai eu un petit problème avec ce que tu m'as envoyé, c'était illisible alros j'ai préféré laisser tel quel. )

Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même à tous une très bonne lecture de mon grand n'importe quoi!

**Note importante:**** Parodie de l'auteur faite par elle-même ( je le répète au cas où )**

* * *

**Harry Potter Investigation**

**° O °**

_Chapitre un : Comment on drague un mec, déjà ?_

Lorsqu'Harry Potter pénétra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Draco essayait d'avoir l'air le plus détâché possible.

Il était assis devant le grand écran plasma qui trônait en face de son lit et essayait vainement de choisir un jeu vidéo. Il ne tourna même pas la tête vers le détective lorsque celui-ci se gratta légèrement la gorge pour sans doute lui signaler sa présence.

Comme si ses sens n'étaient pas assez aux aguets comme ça.

Harry soupira bruyamment et alla s'asseoir sur le grand lit en bois noir.

Qu'est-ce que ce mec avait ? Il était homophobe ou quoi ?

Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était incrusté dans sa petite vie tranquille de fils de bourge.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup de fil express de Narcissa Malfoy, il avait été perplexe.

Bien sûr, il connaissait ce nom ( Lucius Malfoy était le maire de la ville ). Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu la maison ( la plus grande et la plus luxueuse à des kilomètres à la ronde ). Et bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Draco. Sur un tas de magasines people en fait. Il était connu pour ses déboires et ses flirts sans lendemain.

Quand il avait vu l'affaire du vol des Etoiles sur le journal, il avait été à deux doigts de recracher la gorgée de thé qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Ainsi donc, le petit agneau blanc n'était peut-être pas aussi blanc que ça.

Il avait fini par accepter l'affaire que lui proposait Narcissa Malfoy, non pas parce qu'il portait particulièrement le maire dans son coeur, mais plutôt à cause des 3000 livres sterlings qu 'il empocherait si jamais il élucidait l'affaire. Un salaire plus que convenable pour un jeune détective qui vient de rentrer dans le métier.

En voyant Draco entrer dans le salon quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry s'était dit que sa réputation n'était pas infondée.

Il savait reconnaître un beau mec quand il en voyait un, et Draco Malfoy entrait certainement dans cette catégorie . Pas qu'il était homosexuel, mais il était sorti une fois avec un mec de son lycée il y avait de ça quelques années. Depuis, il savait apprécier la gente masculine.

Le blond était grand, avait de grands yeux gris encore plus clairs que ceux de son père, un nez légèrement en trompette et la moue tout à fait dédaigneuse des Malfoy avec un corps tout à fait proportionné. Et ses fesses... Avait-il parlé de ses fesses ? Rondes et fermes, comme il les aimait.

Harry détourna ses yeux du blond, mal à l'aise.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette à fanstasmer sur ce foutu gosse de riche, homophobe ( d'après la façon dont il lui avait parlé et surtout d'après le comportement qu'il semblait avoir vis-à-vis de lui ) et foutrement bien gaulé.

« _Ne jamais mélanger le privé et le professionnel. Règle de base. Tout le monde sait ça._ « se dit-il mentalement en sortant son ordinateur portable de sa sacoche.

Il allait l'allumer lorsque son portable sonna. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et le saisit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Harry Potter Investigation, j'écoute. Dit-il alors que Draco se tournait vers lui, un sourcil levé. Oh Ginny ! Oui... On se voit demain comme prévu, oui... Moi aussi il me tarde... On va bien s'amuser. Je t'embrasse, à plus. «

Ce fut à son tour de toiser le blond un sourcil levé.

Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne parlait toujours pas, il se concentra sur son écran pour ne pas trop regarder cette bouche qui semblait l'appeler de façon outrageuse.

« Une petit amie, Potter ? demanda alors le blond d'un air guoguenard.

- En quoi cela vous regarde ? « répliqua Harry.

Draco serra les dents : pour qui se prenait cet enfoiré ? Et depuis quand un mec de son âge le vouvoyait ?

« Donc, où étiez-vous le Samedi 17 juillet dernier ? demanda Harry en tapant rapidement sur son clavier.

- C'est un interrogatoire ?

- Vous voulez que je vous innocente ou pas ? A moins que vous n'ayez peur que je trouve des preuves contre vous...

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai volé les Etoiles.

- Je verrai ça. « Se contenta de dire Harry en haussant les épaules.

Le blond se leva lestement et vint s'asseoir juste à côté du détective.

Il voulait voir ce qu'il allait écrire, manquerait plus qu'il marque des conneries à son sujet. Au passage, il regarda son dos qui était comme il l'imaginait ; légèrement musclé. Il réprima un grognement lorsqu'en s'installant à côté de lui, leurs genoux s'entrechoquèrent. Aucun contact s'il voulait garder son self contrôle.

« Un Apple ? Un détective peut donc vivre correctement et s'acheter du matériel de pointe ? demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

- C'est sûr que ce n'est ni Papa ni Maman qui me l'a offert parce qu'il faisait beau ce matin. « Répliqua le brun en tapant les questions qu'il allait lui poser.

Draco l'observa, abasourdi.

Il se prenait pour qui ce petit con de binoclard super bien foutu et foutrement canon ? Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton et encore moins n'avait osé lui répondre.

« Donc, que faisiez-vous ce Samedi 17 Juillet ? redemanda Harry en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- T'es obligé de me vouvoyer ?

- ... Oui. Vous êtes mon client, pas un ami intime donc le vouvoiement s'impose. «

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la mention de « client « ce que le détective remarqua, non sans gêne.

« Tu as quoi... 22, 23 ans...

- 23. répondit Harry en soupirant.

- Comme moi. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne se tutoierait pas.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être intime avec vous, satisfait ? «

Les yeux gris clairs s'écarquillèrent un instant et un masque froid prit place sur son visage.

« Que faisiez-vous le Samedi 17 Juillet dernier ?

- ... J'étais à une fête, comme d'habitude. «

Harry tapa la réponse que lui donna le blond.

« Hey ! T'es obligé de marquer « comme d'habitude « ? On dirait que je suis un débauché ! s'exclama Draco en regardant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

- C'est ce que vous m'avez dit. Répondit Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

- Et tu marques tout le temps ce que les gens te disent ?

- Oui.

- Au mot près ?

- Oui ! «

Le blond se renfrogna et s'adossa contre l'énorme oreiller derrière lui.

« Qui donnait cette fête ? demanda alors Harry.

- Daphnée Greengrass.

- La victime, donc.

- Si on peut l'appeler comme ça.

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. «

Harry poussa l'ordinateur sur le côté et se tourna pour observer le blond. Ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Ce t-shirt moulait décidément un peu trop ce petit snobinard et le fait qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur un lit n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Lentement, ses yeux remontèrent le long de son ventre qu'il imaginait doux et ferme, son cou, qu'il imaginait légèrement parfumé, sa bouche qui semblait l'appeler à elle et ses yeux qui semblaient lui dire qu'ils avaient observé son inspection corporelle.

Le détective s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Bon sang... Cet enfoiré avait le don de réveiller ses sens d'une façon assez surprenante.

De son côté, Draco souriait toujours de son air dédaigneux. Peut-être que Potter n'était pas si hétéro que ça, finalement.

« _Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? T'as vu comment il te parle ? Oui mais il est foutrement canon..._ « ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire.

« Quelles étaient vos relations avec Daphnée Greengrass ? demanda Harry en se replongeant dans son travail.

- Tu veux savoir si je la sautais ?

- ... Oui, je veux savoir si vous aviez une liaison. Après, si vous la sautiez ou pas, ça ne me regarde pas.

- Elles étaient plutôt bonnes à en juger comment je l'ai faite crier trois fois durant la soirée.

- ... Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, je vais dire à votre mère que je démissionne. « dit Harry en se levant du lit.

Draco le regarda faire, interloqué et se leva à son tour sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il alors que le détective rengeait son ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche.

- Je pars, ça ne se voit pas ? répliqua-t-il sans le regarder.

- C'est parce que j'ai dit que je l'avais sauté trois fois dans la soirée ?

- ... Vos escapades nocturnes ne m'intéressent pas. Et puis je n'arriverai à rien avec vous.

- Ben vas-y, casse-toi ! Va retrouver – comment déjà ? – ah oui ! « Ginny « «

Le blond ne comprit pas desuite ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il sentit bel et bien le mur heurter son dos de plein fouet alors qu'une paire d'yeux émeraude le toisait avec haine.

Harry Potter le plaquait de tout son corps et il n'avait aucune échappatoire.

Harry Potter le plaquait de tout son corps et il était beaucoup trop près pour son bien mental et physique.

Il sentait son souffle chaud et ératique dans son cou et surtout, il sentait le sang affluer dans son pénis avec une chaleur insoutenable. Cependant, cette chaleur était comparable à la banquise en hiver lorsque le brun murmura d'une voix rauque :

« Ma vie privée ne vous regarde en aucun cas. «

Draco saisit violemment son visage d'une main pour le monter à la hauteur du sien.

Les pupilles vertes étaient dilatées de la même façon que celles des filles qui le convoitaient partout où il allait.

Ce mec le désirait autant que lui le désirait. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il regarda ses lèvres purpines avec convoitise.

Merde... Il en avait vraiment envie. Allait-il seulement oser ?

De son côté, Harry sentait ses pulsions cardiaques s'accélérer.

Jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Pas même Franck, le mec avec qui il était sorti, Ginny, Cho ou même Pavarti.

C'était pourtant insensé, il ne le connaissait même pas. Ca faisait à peine une heure qu'il l'avait vu. Mais ses dernières résistances cédèrent lorsque le blond lui demanda à voix très basse :

« Dis-moi, Potter. Tu n'as jamais eu envie de coucher avec un inconnu ? «

Harry perdit tout contrôle de lui même lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, et que le blond grogna tout contre sa bouche. Il se rendit compte que Malfoy était légèrement plus grand que lui et se hissa un peu sur la pointe des pieds alors que sa langue traçait avidement le contour de la cavité buccale du blond.

Draco le plaqua plus étroitement contre lui et donna libre accès à cette langue impétueuse. Là, tout contre sa cuisse, il sentait que les sens du brun étaient aussi enflammés que les siens, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Il faufila une main tremblante sous le t-shirt gris du détective, et grogna une nouvelle fois lorsque ce dernier se frotta contre lui.

Au moment où il allait le pousser contre le lit, Harry se détacha brutalement de lui, la respiration sacadée. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et le regarda complètement déboussolé.

« _Putain, c'était quoi ça ?_ « se dit-il en détournant les yeux, trop conscient que le désir du blond soit aussi visible dans ses prunelles vertes.

Sans un mot ni un regard, le détective prit ses affaires et sortit à grands pas de la chambre sans que Draco ne pense un instant à le retenir.

Il continua à regarder un moment la porte par la quelle le brun était sorti et resta toujours en transe lorsqu'il entendit une moto s'éloigner rapidement de la villa.

« Merde... « souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers sa table de nuit où était son téléphone portable.

Il s'insulta mentalement lorsqu'il vit ses mains trembler en faisant le numéro de son meilleur ami et essaya de calmer sa respiration alors que la tonalité retentissait dans le combiné. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix grave et chaude lui répondit :

« Oui ? Ici Blaise Zabini, sauveur des damoiselles en détresse.

- Arrête tes conneries, Blaise.

- Dray... Tu te décides enfin à m'appeler ? Je pensais que tu avais oublié mon numéro.

- ... Je ne voulais pas réapparaître tout de suite après ce qu'il s'était passé chez Daphnée.

- Je ne te demande pas de réapparaître, mais d'appeler. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- ... Je... Faut que je te vois... Tout de suite !

- ... Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je viens d'embrasser un mec dans ma chambre et je bande comme un âne, ça te suffit ? «

Personne ne répondit.

Juste une tonalité qui signifiait que son coresspondant venait de raccrocher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Aston Martin verte déboulait sur la grande allée principale.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire en regardant par la fenêtre.

Zabini était peut-être un enfoiré, mais c'était un très bon psy qui vous aidait à annalyser vos conneries.

Le blond attendit quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur un Blaise Zabini plus que chamboulé. Ce dernier referma la porte avec un peu plus de douceur et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Tu bandes toujours ? lui demanda-t-il en l'observant attentivement.-

- Non, je suis allé me soulager dans la salle de bain. Railla le blond.

- Bon, tu me rassures. Je n'aimerais pas te parler alors que tu es dans un état d'excitation extrême. Alors maintenant, tu vas venir t'asseoir à côté de moi, et me raconter _ dans les moindres détails_ ce qu'il vient de se passer ici même si mes oreilles fonctionnent bien. «

Draco inspira profondément et alla s'asseoir en face de son meilleur ami.

Il n'était pas sûr d'être encore capable de parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Potter.

« Mes parents ont engagé un détective à cause du vol.

- Homme ou femme ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais embrassé un mec, non ? s'énerva Draco.

- Ok. Mais je n'étais pas sensé savoir que c'était le détective, continue.

- Je l'ai même pas regardé quand je suis entré dans le salon. J'étais complètement blasé. Et puis ma mère a lâché qu'ils avaient donc engagé ce fameux détective.

- Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont fait appel à Harry Potter Investigation ?

- Tu le connais ? s'étonna le blond.

- Il a une annonce dans le journal. Tu as donc recontré Sexy Potter...

- Sexy Potter ? ne put s'empêcher de grogner le blond.

- Ouhla... Si tu es jaloux, tu es plus désespéré que je ne le pensais. «

Draco ne voulut même pas répondre à la dernière réplique de son ami, et continua son récit. Lorsqu'il l'eut fini, Blaise réfléchissait profondément à sa confession et ne parla qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

« Et il embrasse bien ? finit-il par demander.

- C'est un doux euphémisme... Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?

- ... Dray... Je ne te connaitrais pas aussi bien que je te connais, je dirai que t'es en train de tomber amoureux d'un mec que tu n'as vu que deux heures.

- Quoi ?! T'es malade !

- Typique du pauvre imbécile qui refoule ses sentiments... marmonna Blaise en le regardant d'un air compatissant.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'imbécile ?

- Qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire sans son meilleur ami et qu'en effet, il vient de se rendre compte qu'il est en train de tomber amoureux de Sexy Potter.

- ... Je t'emmerde.

- Moi aussi je t'adore, tu le sais très bien en plus, pourquoi me le faire répéter sans cesse ?

- ... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? « se lamenta le blond en se laissant tomber à la renverse sur son lit.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

Pendant ce temps, Harry était arrivé chez les Weasley, les parents de son meilleur ami et de Ginny, la fille dont il avait été le plus amoureux dans sa vie.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de répondre aux questions que Madame Weasley lui posait, alors qu'elle faisait la cuisine pour le dîner du soir.

« Ron ne va pas tarder, mon chéri. Son entraînement de basket a fini il y a dix minutes. « disait-elle en épluchant des pommes de terre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un Ronald Weasley plus qu'épuisé.

« B'jour Maman. Salut Harry. marmonna-t-il en se précipitant sur le frigo.

- Ne mange pas trop, Ronald. On mange dans moins d'une heure. Harry chéri, tu restes manger avec nous, bien sûr ?

- Si vous voulez, Madame Weasley.

- Molly ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « Molly « . Et cesse ce vouvoiement ridicule... Depuis le temps que je te connais ! «

Harry sourit en guise d'excuse et attendit que Ron ait mangé trois parts de tarte aux pommes avant de le suivre jusqu'à sa chambre.

« T'as pas l'air bien, vieux. T'as un problème ? « lui demanda le roux en s'affalant sur son lit.

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite et regarda la petite chambre de son meilleur ami.

Alors que celle de Malfoy était grande, éclairée, ordonnée et équipée des derniers gadjets technologiques, celle de Ron était petite, confinée, et en bordel. La différence était saisissante et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire sans savoir pourquoi.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A la chambre de Malfoy.

- Hein ? Le maire ?

- Le fils du maire. Précisa le brun en allant s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.

- Tu sais à quoi elle ressemble ?

- ... J'en sors. « répondit simplement le détective.

Pour en sortir, ça, il en sortait, mais il ne disait pas dans quel état.

Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans la chambre de Malfoy fils ?

- Ses parents m'ont engagé à cause de l'affaire des Etoiles. Ils veulent que j'élucide l'affaire.

- C'est le boulot de mon père, ça. ( le père de Ron était le chef de la police de la ville ).

- Si je trouve le coupable avant lui, je lui donnerai mes infos.

- Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air bien. Ils te payent une misère, ou quoi ?

- ... 3000 livres.

- Sterlings ?! s'écria Ron en se relevant d'un bon.

- ... Non, martiennes.

- Ahahah ! Je suis mort de rire. Putain... Ils ont peur que leur fils soit finalement impliqué, ou quoi ? «

Le brun ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses pensées et finit par dire :

« Je l'ai embrassé.

- Quoi ? croassa Ron en le regardant avec effarement.

- Malfoy... Enfin, le fils... Je l'ai embrassé. Répéta Harry en rougissant.

- ... Raconte. « fit simplement le rouquin après un moment de silence gênant.

Le détective soupira mais raconta néanmoins ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Malfoy. Après tout, il était venu pour ça et surtout, pour faire le point.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux amis réfléchissait sur ce qu'Harry avait fait et sur ce qu'il ressentait après coup.

« Tu vas y retourner ? lui demanda enfin Ron.

- ... Le moins possible.

- ... Tu sais, Harry... Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je te connais, je dirai que t'es en train de tomber amoureux de la fouine snobinarde blonde.

- Hein ? T'es malade.

- ... Ben... Je voulais juste dire que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir que tu lui avais roulé une pelle pendant dix minutes. Et je n'avais pas non plus besoin de savoir que vous bandiez tous les deux et qu'il grognait contre ta bouche. «

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Ron savait écouter, mais il avait vraiment des réflexions à la con.

Tout ça ne l'avançait pas plus.

S'il ne retournait pas chez les Malfoy, il pouvait dire adieu aux 3000 livres, mais s'il y retournait... Il pouvait dire adieu à son coeur.

Il se leva et se craqua le cou.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? « murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vide.

**oOoOo – oOoOo**

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors me revoilà. Je viens de relire, et j'ai essayé de miser un max sur l'humour, j'espère que ce point-là vous plaira. Ensuite, j'ai fait le classique de toutes les fics qui ne m'a coûté beaucoup d'effort, c'était marrant à écrire en tout cas. **

**Faudra patienter pour avoir le prochain épisode.**

**J'espère n'avoir vexé personne en tout cas. Bisous à tous.**

**Epona'm, la sado maso qui s'auto-parodie --' **

* * *


End file.
